callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
LSAT
The is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The LSAT is unlocked at level 13. It has low recoil, high damage and a reasonable rate of fire, which makes it versatile. It is a solid weapon for all game types and easy to use. However, it does have some disadvantages, including the mobility and reload time, of which the movement speed can be improved by adding the Lightweight perk. The gun can be used without attachments or perks surprisingly well, which is essential for unlocking the Cherry Blossom and Art of War camouflages. The time to aim down sight is quite slow however, so using Quickdraw Handle is recommended. Adjustable Stock can also be used effectively with this gun. If one finds the iron sights to be obstructive, then using an optical attachment is an option. For a clean and simple sight, a Reflex Sight or an EOTech Sight is an excellent choice. For those who want increased range, the ACOG Scope is another helpful option. The Target Finder sight is commonly paired with the LSAT as it gives the benefit of highlighting enemies for the player. The FMJ attachment is great for higher penetration. Rapid Fire however, is not recommended as the LSAT's fire rate is already quite high, and it increases the recoil and decreases its range. Despite Grip's supposed recoil reduction, as of patch 1.04, its effect (as with every other weapon) is negligible and extremely small. The LSAT appears in the pre-made class "Heavy Gunner", with a Target Finder, FMJ and a Quickdraw Handle. The LSAT has a counter indicating the number of rounds currently in its magazine on the lower left. This increases its usefulness in Hardcore game modes, where keeping track of a gun's ammo is troublesome due to a lack of the HUD. Zombies It can be acquired through the Mystery Box in Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, and Cell Block for 950 points. The LSAT appears in Buried as a wall weapon for 2000 points. Like the multiplayer version, the LSAT retains its high ammo capacity and high damage. These traits are offset by the weapon's long reload time. As such, Speed Cola is a useful perk if being pursued by a large horde of zombies. Because of the lack of Stamin-Up in both Nuketown Zombies and Mob of the Dead, one must switch to a lighter weapon in order to be at a distance from zombies due to its low mobility rate. In Buried, however, Stamin-Up is now featured, thus allowing players to gain greater mobility speed with the LSAT. Consequently, this makes Electric Cherry another good choice when swarmed, as it gives some protection from zombies. Even though it has exceptional range in terms of damage, it is not recommended for close quarters engagements as zombies can easily overwhelm the player if he/she is not able to avoid them in time. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the FSIRT. It retains its 100-round magazine with an increased ammo capacity of 600. It is also one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments such as the Target Finder, ACOG Sight, Foregrip, and the Reflex Sight. In Buried, the LSAT is located on a catwalk above the inital starting area. A precisely timed jump is required to climb up onto the catwalk. The LSAT costs a hefty 2000 points, and can only be purchased by a player precisely once as the catwalk will collapse soon after climbing it. The player must rely on Max Ammos and the effects of Vulture Aid to manage the high ammo capacity of the LSAT unless the Paralyzer or Petrifier is obtained from the mystery box. Even if the catwalk has collapsed from previous attempts, extra LSAT ammunition can be purchased from the wallbuy location. This can be accomplished by players levatitating themselves upward with the Paralyzer or Petrifier while holding the X or Square button on descension. If done correctly, ammunition will be purchased for 1000 points (4500 points for upgraded ammo) precisely before hitting the dirt slide entrance while falling. If the player manages to hold on to the LSAT long enough to Pack-a-Punch it into the FSIRT, they will unlock the FSIRT Against the Wall achievement/trophy. Gallery LSAT BOII.png|The LSAT in first person. LSAT Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. LSAT Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the LSAT. Call of Duty: Ghosts The LSAT reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Near the ammunition belt, a digital display showing the number of rounds in the belt is visible. This can be useful in Hardcore game modes, in which the player has no HUD. *The digital ammo counter is not affected by an EMP, despite the fact that it is electronic. *The word "Adios" can be seen written on the side of the LSAT in blue pen. "V4SQ33Z" can also be seen. This graffiti is a reference to PFC. Vasquez and her M56 Smartgun from the movie Aliens. The mounted ammo counter is also a reference to the M41A Pulse Rifles from Aliens. *The weapon has markings of HoboTronics, Inc. on the side. *The LSAT's serial number is "102473" *It is one of the two guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer that is belt-fed, the other being the Mk 48. *The LSAT has a grip attached at all times, but it will remain folded and unused unless the Foregrip attachment is implemented onto it. *The LSAT has an elevation measure below the iron sights that is always set to five. This trait is shared with the PKP Pecheneg from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The rounds fed into the LSAT are blue. *The Pack-a-Punched LSAT, the FSIRT, is an anagram of the word "First", in the same sense that "LSAT" is an anagram for "Last". *The LSAT is the only light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops II to not have a folded bipod. *The LSAT is the third light machine gun in Zombies that can be purchased off the wall in Buried. The first being the BAR in Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, and Shi No Numa and the second being the FG42 in Der Riese. *When the LSAT is placed in the Weapon Locker in Buried and taken out in either Die Rise or TranZit, it will become the HAMR. *It shares its firing sound with the RPD and the MG08 in Origins, and in addition shares similar damage and fire rate to these weapons. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns